1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure device for slit openings of aquatic sport suits, in particular of suits made of chloroprene rubber, wherein zippers which close the slit opening, are arranged both on the outside and on the inside of the aquatic sport suit. Both halves of the zipper are secured along the slit opening in close proximity to the sides of the slit opening. Two mutually overlapping tabs which also overlap the slit opening may also be arranged on the inside of the aquatic sport suit along both sides of the slit opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional aquatic sport suits made of chloroprene rubber have a zipper placed on the outside of the suit for closing the slit opening, with the two halves of the zipper attached along the slit opening in close proximity to the slit opening. To prevent water from penetrating through the slit opening, two mutually overlapping tabs which also overlap the slit opening are secured on the inside of the aquatic sport suit on both sides of the slit opening.
Disadvantageously, the closure systems of conventional aquatic sport suits seal inadequately and unsatisfactorily. The zipper itself is not waterproof and is also not capable of preventing the walls of the slit from spreading apart when the aquatic sport suit is worn so as to effectively prevent penetration of water. The mutually overlapping tabs which are arranged on the inside of the aquatic sport suit and overlap the length of the slit in the center, aid in sealing the slit opening, but cannot effectively prevent water from penetrating.
For example, WO 97/07702 discloses closure devices for clothing items, wherein slit openings can be closed using a dual zipper or two separate zippers arranged on top of one another. The respective outer edges of the tapes of the zippers facing away from the inner edges and holding the closure elements are connected with one another and also with the material adjacent to the slit opening. The zipper arranged on the outside provides a watertight closure, wherein the zipper arranged on the inside has interlocking teeth.
Using a specially constructed watertight zipper, however, has certain disadvantages. Disadvantageously, zippers that seal satisfactory against water are rather expensive. On the other hand, such zippers can support only limited tension forces. Since the zippers can be subjected to excessive transverse forces, for example, during a sudden body movement, such closure devices may inadvertently open.
DE 296 05 646 U1 discloses overalls for, for example, motorcyclists and mechanics and include sections which can be connected with a single zipper. To prevent water, such as rain water, from penetrating the area closed by the zipper, closure strips are arranged above and below the zipper. However, the free ends of the closure strips must also include closure elements.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive closure device for slit openings of aquatic sport suits, which provide an adequate seal and have a simple design. Moreover, such closure device should also overcome or at least significantly lessen the aforedescribed disadvantages of conventional closure devices. In addition, improving the conventional closure devices should be easily attainable by simple means.